Black Rose
by Irish Maid
Summary: You may know the story of Sirius. But what do you know of Regulus, what is his story? Help me uncover the mystery that is the youngest Black. Come, I shall take you on a journey. RegulusOC
1. Chapter 1

_-Black Rose-_

Inside I felt unsettled and restless. I groped one sweaty hand with the other and bit into the side of my pale cheek. For today, I would start the first day of my new school, the renowned and most prestigious Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry.

But as it turns out I am not some small, over-excited first year ready to start my life as a wizard or witch, no, I am sixteen years of age and am quite anxious at starting my sixth year at a new school. Originally I was a student at Beauxbatons; it was not until one month ago that my father and I moved from France to England because of his career, he works for the bank, a muggle bank, because that is what he is, a muggle. My mother was they first witch in our family for centuries, or even the first witch in my bloodline altogether.

She passed away, last year. The power of Voldemort is rising with each day. Any muggle-born or half-blood is prey to this Dark Lord, including myself. The Death-Eaters killed my mother and my father fears that he will experience the horror of seeing both his wife and daughter lowered into the ground. No parent should live to see the death of their child.

So here I find myself in front of my full-length mirror, surveying my appearance with a scrutinizing eye. Some silly people say that I am pretty, with a delicate bone structure, a halo of chocolate curls inherited from my mother and soft, pink lips I was considered a natural beauty. But my pale skin and splashing of freckles across an awfully delicate looking nose was not at all attractive to my taste. I scrunched up my nose in distaste, and snorted in the back of my throat…silly people.

My amber eyes widen and my mouth turns into a soft 'O' as I feel the silkiness of sleek, black fur against my leg. I look down at the inquisitive face of my best friend and pet, Luce. She was a gift for my thirteenth birthday and we have been good friends ever since.

The feeling of the feline reminded me that I was due downstairs, ready to live soon. I ran one hand through my soft curls in frustration. My trunk was packed and ready to go, the paint was cracked and faint gold lettering could be seen in the corner; _A.J.M_. The initials of my name: Anna, Julie, Morain. But to my friends and to you, I am just plain Anna.

Last night I had found myself packing and repacking my trunk to my liking. Hogwarts was a new experience for me and everything had to be perfect.

So with one final approval of my appearance and clothing choice, plain blue jeans and a stylish red top under a nice little, white cardigan, I swept my cat into the crook of one arm and with the other barely succeeded in hauling my trunk down the staircase and out into the drive by myself.

* * *

The trip to the train station went far to fast for my liking. I sat there, staring out the window with Luce tightly curled up on my lap fast asleep. To anyone that was looking it would seem that I was quite fascinated with the boring, flat landscape. Though inside my head a war was raging. 

Will I like my new teachers? Will I make friends? What new people will I meet? Hmmm…I hope there are some cute guys there.

I was knocked out of my pleasant dream when a familiar face came into view. My father, Robert Morain, otherwise know as dad was standing there with the car door open, it seemed we had arrived at the station, with a worried look on his face.

"You alright love? You seemed a bit out of it." He said, still with that look on his face.

"I'm Fine dad." I replied airily. I stepped out of the car, not so gracefully, and Luce hoped out behind me. She would follow me everywhere, just like a guard-dog. Or in this case a guard-cat.

Silently I moved to the back of the car and heaved my heavy trunk out, trailing it as went. I had started to move onto the platform when I stopped, not hearing the trail of my father's footsteps behind me. I looked back to see that he hadn't moved from his former position at all and was still hovering around the door of the car.

"Dad? Come on we have to hurry. My train leaves in only 10 minutes, we still have to find the platform yet." I said exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry Anna but I can't come with you, work you know? I am already late because I had to drop you off. I guess you will have to do this one alone." He said apologetically.

It was kind of a tradition of ours. Dad would always be there on my first day, for support I guess. The thought of having no-one to say goodbye to on the platform saddened me.

"Oh…" I said sadly. "That's fine, I understand work is important. Well I guess I will see you at Christmas. You will write me?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course love." He replied easily "I will write you a letter tonight and tomorrow night, one the night after that, and the one after that and even the-…"

"NO! Too much fatherly love, it's suffocating me!" I cried dramatically while putting one hand across my forehead. We both laughed together, and I wrapped my arms around his waist in a tight hug.

'I will really miss you dad." I said into his shoulder.

"Me to love. Me to."

I gave him one final look and a little wave, and with that headed of onto the crowded platform, trunk trailing behind and Luce weaving in and out of the crowd next me.

"So Hogwarts." I thought as I saw a group of snooty looking kids about my age, also with trunks but wearing wizard robes. They must be Purebloods. "What have you got for me?"

* * *

**A/N: Alright! well that was the first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. And if you have any advice that may fit into the plot I will be happy to take it on board. Please review! They are much appreciated!**

**Irish.M xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

_-Black Rose- Chapter Two-_

The platform was filled with people pushing and shoving, buzzing like bees in their hive. Whistles blew and trains screeched on the rails. I felt overwhelmed.

When I looked away from all the commotion and back to where I saw those horrible looking Purebloods earlier, they weren't there. Oh Merlin! I had lost them in the crowd.

The same feeling of dread and nervousness bubbled inside me again. How was I supposed to find my platform with no-one to follow-ah...I mean to tell me where to go?

I started dragging my trunk when I remembered that I was not alone in catching the Hogwarts train today. I scanned the platform for Luce. To a muggle, seeing a black cat, especially when you were about to board a train, was not considered lucky. I saw no sign of the mischievous cat. Now I was getting worried. I had still had 10 minutes to board the train that would take me to Hogwarts and I had lost my cat, on a busy platform no less.

"Luce!" I called in a high-pitched voice. I ducked to the floor on my hands and knees and crawled through the busy crowd still calling her name. I must have looked quite ludicrous, crawling around like an animal and calling to my missing cat. It was only when a pair of black shoes obscured my vision that I looked up. A short, chubby man wearing an officer's uniform stood there with a frown on his face. He wore a tall hat and had a bushy moustache. I quickly scrambled to my feet and blushed.

"Good morning young lady. It seems that you have lost something. And in return I have found something." He said in a smug voice. "Is this…this uh-vermin yours?"

He motioned towards the object in his arms which was shaped surprisingly like a--Luce! There she was looking quite annoyed, crunched to the officer's chest. I snatched her out of his arms with a small 'thanks' and a grateful look. He still frowned and spoke. "I trust you will put that animal in a cage in future. We can't have it running all over the platform."

"Uh…yes sir I will. Thank you sir." I said I a rush. He only answered with that same frown he had been wearing this whole time. I longed to just pull the skin on his forehead straight. There was no time to de-crease foreheads though; I had a train to catch!

My hand rummaged through my jean pocket, touching some old chewing gum and a couple of spare Knuts. Until I found what I was looking for. My ticket. I read it with a puzzled expression. Platform 9 ¾? I'm not sure if that platform even exits.

I looked at one platform-platform 9 and the one beside it-platform 10. No platform 9 ¾. Oh Merlin! I trudged over towards platforms 9 and 10 they were opposite each other, all that was separating them was the barrier. I looked at my watch, 10:55. Damn! I had only 5 minutes to find the platform and catch my train. This was a disaster.

I stood next to the barrier in devastation. I would miss the train and consequently miss my first year of Hogwarts. I leaned against the barrier with my trunk beside me and Luce in my arms. I could feel tears prickling at the corner of my eyes and my throat started to choke up, then I was falling.

Literally. I fell straight _through_ the barrier. Oh yeah, and I landed on my butt. Ouch.

I stood up swiftly, in embarrassment, off the hard cobble-stone ground and looked around. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express-11 O'clock.

I looked behind me where the barrier had been, instead there was a sign with the words, Platform Nine and Three Quarters on it. In front of me there was a magnificent scarlet steam engine, the Hogwarts Express. I was there. I had made it.

The platform was almost deserted except for a few first yeas on there own who had obviously had the same problem with finding the train as I had. Most of the carriages where already full with students, talking loudly about their amazing summers and how much they had missed each other. I felt a pang of jealousy, I was at a new school, I new no-one and had no friends to talk to merrily.

I dragged my trunk across the deserted platform and entered the train with difficulty. My trunk was heavily packed with textbooks and basic equipment as well as my uniform. I had to set Luce on the floor as I could not lift my trunk with one hand. I heaved and pulled until the cursed thing lifted off the ground, up a couple of steps and onto the train, where I stood.

I headed down the tight corridor of the train, peeking in each one to see if it was empty. One compartment held a bunch of teenage boys, one with the messiest black hair I had ever seen, as well as a pretty red-headed girl who looked quite furious. I moved on, towards the back of the train the compartments seemed more and more crowded as I went further. Until I finally reached the last compartment.

Thankfully this compartment only contained _one _occupant. A handsome boy, about my age he had sort-of long, raven hair that fell into his eyes gracefully, his face was well-chiseled and masculine, his eyes, they were a light grey so bright that I swear they would be like a beacon in the dark. He sat quite comfortably on one of the compartment seats; one leg crossed over the other and was quite engrossed in a book that he didn't even notice me come in.

I knocked on the side of the compartment door politely, trying to attract his attention. He didn't look up, the rude boy. So I spoke.

"Uh…excuse me, do you mind if I sit in this compartment, all the others are full and- "

He waved towards a seat in acceptance, still not looking up from his book. I said a small thanks and plonked myself down on the seat, just as the train whistle sounded and I felt engine rumbling, then we were off.

Luce had jumped on my lap and was all curled up, asleep. The boy had not even moved in recognition of my presence since I sat down. He was already dressed in his black Hogwart's robes and donned a green and silver tie. They must be his house colors, I thought.

I looked out the window; the platform was now behind us. I tried to make conversation with the mysterious boy.

"My name is Anna, Anna Morain. I just transferred here from Beauxbatons." I said in my French accent. When he only nodded in recognition I asked him expectantly. "So…what's your name?"

He sighed, clearly annoyed by my persistence, and closed his book. Then he looked up, right into my eyes and said in a nice, silky voice. "I'm not going to get any peace on this trip am I?"

I smiled cheekily and shook my head, no.

He sighed again and replied. "OK. What did you want to know?" In his most annoyed voice.

"Well, your name would be nice. I have already told you mine it's only polite if you should tell yours." I replied honestly.

"My name is Regulus Black." He replied shortly.

"Nice to meet you Regulus.' I said, and held my hand out across the compartment, ready for him to shake. He looked at my hand, kind-of shocked and extended his in a strong shake. His skin was warm and soft and the touch made me shiver. If Regulus felt anything like what I was feeling, he didn't show it. He only replied with saying "Nice to meet you too Anna."

I mocked surprised "Oh, you _were_ listening. I thought you were too engrossed in your book to hear me."

He frowned. "I was reading but I could also hear what you were saying." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, the boy's multi-talented, I like it." I joked; he smiled showing a row of nice, white teeth. A nice smile, I noted.

"So…" He started; at least I had got him talking now. "What house do you expect to get into?"

"...House" I gulped. I hadn't thought about that. "Uh… I don't really know. My mother was the only witch in my family for centuries, or perhaps the first witch altogether. And she went to Beauxbatons. So there is no family tradition of house."

"You're a half-blood eh?" he asked with a scrutinizing eye. I did not like the way he stared as if I were inferior to him, the warmth had disappeared from his eyes and was replaced by a calculative look.

I replied slow and menacingly "Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

Regulus took a while to reply, still looking at me in a calculative way. "Not at all." He replied smoothly, just as the compartment door opened, revealing, to my surprise, the same group of snooty purebloods, I had seen on the platform. Regulas looked at them guiltily. He wasn't _hiding _from these people, was he?

One of them, who had silver hair tied in a pony-tail with a black, velvet ribbon and a permanent sneer on his face, talked first. "Regulus, come, we have been looking for you everywhere." Then he noticed me in the compartment and sneered. "What are you doing in here with that filthy Half-Blood?" The boy eyed me up and down in disdain.

"Never mind." He said while giving me one dismissive stare. "Hurry up; we have a compartment further down. And there are no filthy Half-Bloods in there." He said, looking at me.

I looked at Regulus, shocked. He only gave me an apologetic smile and picked up his trunk and book that had been discarded on the seat. And with that the group of Purebloods, and Regulus, Headed out the compartment door.

"Wow." I thought to myself sarcastically. "Are all students at Hogwarts that friendly?"

* * *

I sat there for a while, by myself, and just looked out the window, at the rolling countryside in the fading light. The Trolley-lady came past at one point, but I didn't feel hungry. Actually I felt quite sick. The nervousness inside me was swelling as the train got closer and closer to its destination.

I was getting quite drowsy from looking out the window when a tall girl with short blond hair and pretty blue eyes burst into my compartment.

"Oh hello!" she said when she spotted me; I didn't get time to reply when she started talking in a rushed voice again. "My name is Melissa Jenkins, but all my friends call me Mel. You must be new here, what's your name?"

"Umm. I'm Anna Morain" I said dazed.

"Well, I'm in Sixth year Ravenclaw, you?" She asked excitedly.

"Sixth year as well, though I have no Idea what Ravenclaw is…" I replied embarrassed.

"Oh! Of course. It's one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. And the best house I say." She replied happily and took a seat opposite me. "So what house do you think you will be in? Gryffindor is for the brave and loyal, Slytherin is for the sly and cunning, Ravenclaw is for the smart and studious and Hufflepuff is practically for anyone who doesn't fit into any of the other factors."

I didn't really know; all this was quite overwhelming. "Uh...I am not to sure. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw sound good." I said uncertainly.

"Yes, Ravenclaw is the best, I am in that house myself…or did I already mention that. Oh dear!" I laughed when she said this. I think I was going to like Mel.

"Anyway. The reason I came in here was to tell you that we will be arriving soon. Best you get changed into your robes." She replied smartly.

Shoot! I had forgotten about my robes. I mentioned a quick thanks to the girl and started rummaging through my trunk until I clasped my hands around my uniform. The girl, Mel, had already left, closing the door behind her.

When I had finished changing I looked at my reflection in my pocket mirror. My chocolate curls looked tame for once and my Amber eyes where alight with wonder. Hogwarts was only a few minutes away. I readied my trunk up against the compartment door and woke Luce up, who had slept most of the train ride, in expectation.

I heard a voice echo throughout the train. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time please leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken o the school separately." Looks like I had o put Luce I a cage she was going to _love _that.

An uproar of cheering could be heard throughout the train, the students were yelling in excitement. At first I wondered what about, and then I saw it.

The castle looked mystical and ancient. With tall turrets and towers and windows that glinted in the night sky, Hogwarts looked like something straight out of a fairytale.

"Well Luce." I spoke to the lazy cat. "How do you like our new home?" She only purred in reply. A good answer I thought.

When I looked at the castle once more, for the fist time that day the feeling of nervousness and dread had vanished completely.

* * *

**Well 2nd chapters up! I hope you like it!.**

**Can just say thankyou to Kimmy and layfayette722 for reviewing. But I am dissapointed that I got over 50 hits for the first chapter and only like 2 reviews. If you read it PLEASE review it!**

**Irish.M xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

_-Black Rose-Chapter 3-_

Hogwarts was beautiful, like a dream. The tall turrets and towers were giants, living in the sky. The students on the train cheered, why wouldn't they? They had come home. Maybe, hopefully, Hogwarts could be my new home too.

I pressed my cheek up against the compartment window to get a better look. The windows in the castle glowed orange, obviously from the lit candles inside. The grounds, I thought, were much larger than those of Beauxbatons. And on one side there was a huge, strong looking tree that had no leaves, only huge branches that looked like they could squash you with one throw.

I felt the train beneath me slow right down until it stopped. People started milling out of the train exit in a mad rush; I just stood, in shock, at the masses and masses of students exiting the train. I only moved when the last person a small skinny boy, probably a first year, scampered out the exit. Damn! I was late, again.

I remembered to leave my trunk and Luce on the train. Then said a quick "See you soon!" to Luce, and walked, no, ran out the train exit and into the cold night air. I was on a small, dark platform, surrounded by other students. Overhead the first years were being rounded up by a huge, hairy man with a booming voice, though he had kind face.

"Fir's Years! All Fir's years over 'ere please!" The man called to all the tiny children lost in the crowd. The man's eye caught mine and he smiled a wide, goofy grin. "Yer must be Miss Morain eh? Dumbledore has instructed me to take you to the sortin' ceremony." He said kindly.

I gulped. Sorting ceremony? What did they expect me to do? I followed the large man, and all the little first years down a steep narrow path, surrounded by a thick density of trees. I could feel the excitement in the air, the anxiety. Nobody around me talked, they were all to focused on not losing their footing on the dark path.

"Almost 'ere!" Cried the giant of a man. "Jus' around the bend."

There was a loud chorus of "Ohhhh's" and "Ahhhh's" as the narrow path opened up onto the edge of a vast black lake, and reflected in it's mirror like water, the image Hogwarts.

The lake housed a small fleet of boats bobbing in the water, close to shore. "Okay then, no more'n four in the boats!" The man called again as a mass of first years attempted to fit all of there group of friends in one of the small boats resulting in many wet students.

I looked around a bit; surveying the groups of friends, then moved towards a boat near the end of the row and was followed by a skinny girl with thin glasses and a grumpy looking brown-haired boy. I settled into a seat and wrapped my black cloak tightly around my shivering body in attempt to keep out the cold. The girl sat opposite me and the boy beside me, still with a scowl on his face.

"Is everyone in?" The man shouted, hunched up in his own small, boat. "Right then - FORWARD!"

All the boats shot out at once and moved simultaneously across the glass-like lake. The boats headed towards the tall cliff that perched the castle, right on top of it.

Most of the children were silent; they sat in awe of the huge castle ahead of us. The still-frowning boy beside me turned his head in my direction and opened his mouth in a not-to-kind way.

"What exactly are you doing here, coming to the sorting ceremony with the first years? You must be at least in fifth year unless you are mentally impaired and have only just discovered you have magical abilities or somethin'." He talked snidely in a high-pitched young boy's voice and seemed to roll his eyes for effect. The girl opposite me giggled insanely at the boy's last comment and clutched her stomach.

I only looked at him shocked and was about to reply when I heard the now familiar voice of the giant man who was directly in front of us.

"Heads down everyone!" he called as the boats slid through a curtain of ivory which hid a wide opening in the cliff face that tuned into a dank tunnel. We all ducked our heads and waited as the boats took us along the tunnel which must have been erected under the castle itself, until we reached a sort-of underground harbor.

The boats stopped all together around the small harbor and everyone started clambering out of the small boats with great difficulty. I myself had some problem getting out of the cramped boat and almost tore my skirt on a bit of old wood. Though no-one had more difficulty than the man instructing us himself. The man's huge form took up most of the room in his single boat, a bit too much room it seemed. He pushed and heaved for a time until his huge body plonked out of the boat with a resounding "pop" and he quickly trudged ashore with pink tinged cheeks muttering things like _"Stupid darn boat…same thing every year…" _under his breath.

That incident caused a few laughs from the crowd and eased the nerves a bit, but only until the man herded us up a few stone steps and we faced a huge, oak front door.

The man raised his gigantic fist and knocked vigorously at the door three times. It swung open immediately revealing a tall, black haired witch with emerald robes and a tall hat; she carried a sense of authority and sternness about her that I found refreshing. At least someone around here seemed organized.

"Ah" she sighed happily. "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to come at all." She looked at the man with a scold.

"Oh, I am most sorry professor McGonagall there was an incident you see, with the boats- "

The man didn't get to finish when she waved him off with a dismissive hand. "Not to worry anymore, I will take them from here Hagrid. You go to the ceremony." She spoke with authority and pulled the door wide as to let us all through.

The entrance hall that we had entered was beautiful, there were torches illuminating the stone with a soft orange glow and a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors. We followed the woman, professor McGonagall, across the stone floor to a small room. We crowded in nervously, standing rather close together. I stood off to the side and looked at the Professor anxiously.

"Right then everyone, welcome to Hogwarts" She spoke quickly as to get it over with. "The start-of-term banquet will be held shortly, though before you take your seats you must be sorted into one of our four houses. While you are here you house will be like your family within Hogwarts. Your classes will always be with the rest of your house; you will sleep in your house dormitory and spend most of your free time in your house common-room." She stopped only to take a breath and then started again.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house is unique and each house has produced outstanding young witches and wizards. While you are a Hogwarts you will earn your house, house-points. While any rule-breaking will lose you house-points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, a great honor I assure you." She looked at us all skeptically. I felt small and unimportant under her gaze.

"The sorting ceremony will take place approximately…" she pulled a small, silver pocket watch from her shiny robes. "Right now. Your tardiness has given us no time. I will give you a few seconds to tidy yourselves up then we must proceed."

Professor McGonagall's eyes swept over the crowd as we made ourselves busy with looking our best until she rested her eyes on me. I looked up as she made her way over, trying not to squirm under her gaze.

"Miss Morain I presume." She started. "I am glad to see such an accomplished young student transferring to Hogwarts, how excited our teachers were when they learned." She flashed me a funny smile that I thought didn't suit her character in the least.

"Anyway. I am to tell you that you are to be sorted _after_ the first years. And your status will be announced to the _entire _Great Hall." The professor said the word 'entire' as if it were an accomplishment to be proud of. Being introduced as the new geeky girl. Lucky me.

I only nodded and gulped, the whole hall will be looking at me, staring. I felt sick in my stomach.

The Professor turned to the group then ushered us into the huge entrance hall again. "Now, form a line, alphabetically please, and follow me."

All the first years scrambled into position, finishing their last touch-ups, while I sauntered to the back of the line, awaiting further instruction.

McGonagall lead us through a huge pair of double doors and into the great hall that now was packed, full of students. I had never seen such a splendid place; there were hundred of candles, floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the students were sitting. At the top of the hall there was a long table where the teachers were sitting.

All around me people stared and pointed. Some yelled encouragements though some just stared icily. A couple of boys looked me up and down thoroughly and nodded in satisfaction, some of the stares I received made me blush.

The ceiling was twinkling above me, bewitched to look like the night sky. Candles floated in the velvety black illusion and stars winked in delight. I looked down the row of first years, at Professor McGonagall, as she placed a wooden stool I front of us and on top of the stool she placed a pointed wizard's hat.

What? What was I supposed to do with a dirty, frayed hat? Now I was really confused.

I turned my head at odd angles to get a good look around. The whole hall was staring at the hat and for a few seconds there was complete silence. Then suddenly the hat wiggled and twitched. A rip opened and revealed a smiling mouth. I smiled in delight and wonder, how awesomely strange.

The hat opened its mouth wide and started to sing. I was so surprised that the hat was actually _singing,_ do you find that strange too? I mean even for a witch, that I hardly paid attention to what it was saying. Something about eating itself…?

When the hat finished it's rather crude song the whole hall burst into applause, I only stood mouth agape until Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment and spoke.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" she said. "Adams, Elliot!"

The boy Elliot, stepped forward timidly and made his way up to the stool were he put on the hat, which fell over his eyes. After a short pause there was a loud yell of "HUFFLEPUFF!" the table on the very right cheered as Elliot made his way towards them, a grin on his face.

Well, this doesn't seem too hard, I reassured myself. Names flew from McGonagall's mouth at the same speed that the hat shouted out which house the new students had been placed in.

Calls of HUFFLEPUFF! RAVENCLAW! GRYFFINDOR! And the occasional Slytherin rang out through the hall. As the night wore on the students already seated grew more and more restless. My stomach grumbled in hunger, though I was sure that I wasn't the only one with an unappeased appetite.

When the list finally grew small and one last name a Zabini, Lorelli, was sorted into Slytherin, That's when I really got nervous. Professor McGonagall rolled up her long scroll though did not take the sorting hat away. I looked over towards the teachers table at a now standing old man. He had a long grey beard, silver robes and hat, as well as a pair of thin, half-moon glasses. Albus Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and beamed at the students around him, arms spread wide.

"Welcome!" He boomed across the hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts, and to the old students, Welcome back! Before we start our banquet I must detain you a while longer." Grumbling could be heard from the crowd, Dumbledore continued. "It seemed that this year we have a transfer student from Beauxbatons, no doubt that you will make her feel at home. Now, Miss Anna Morain will you please step up to be sorted?" Dumbledore smiled down at me from were he stood.

I looked around nervously. I could feel all eyes on me. Don't choke now Anna, please don't choke. I stepped up, wobbling a bit on my stiff feet and sat on the small, wooden stool. I placed the dirty hat on my head with shaking hands. The hat slipped down, just over my eyes. I could feel the presence of the hat, if you could call it that. Then he spoke:

"Hmmm…I have never seen a Morain at Hogwarts, not a pureblood I see, Slytherin is not for you then. There is a spark of courage in you; a need to prove yourself, Gryffindor may be the right house - but wait…I see a thirst for knowledge, a desire to know everything. Yes…you will need knowledge to overcome the snake. Knowledge and a good heart. Let it be:

RAVENCLAW!"

Relief flooded over me, Ravenclaw was the house that Mel was in, my house. I almost skipped over to the table second from the left, I knew this was my table because they were causing such a loud ruckus, and was about to take a seat next to a beaming Mel when something caught my eye. Something so light grey that they shined brighter than anything else in the Great Hall. I turned to look where it was coming from, a frown creasing my forehead, when I saw it. The most illuminating eyes staring straight into my soul. Regulus.

He was sitting at the Slytherin table surrounded by vile looking purebloods. His friends were chatting amongst themselves while he was staring straight at me, a smirk on his handsome face. I lifted my chin and stared straight back into those so very fine eyes. His gaze brightened at my daringness and his lips curled into a small smile. I was too caught up in my staring that I almost didn't hear and over-excited Mel calling me.

"Anna! Hey Anna!" Mel called from her seat, flailing her arms around dangerously and almost injuring the person beside her. "Come over here!"

I turned away from Regulus and moved closer towards the Ravenclaw table. Mel gestured for me to sit in the seat next to her, a happy grin on her pretty face. I sat down nervously, Mel continued to grin at me, her face turning purple, and she was going to _explode._

"Oh Merlin! I am so excited! I knew you would get into Ravenclaw, there's something about you…" she eyed me critically, I felt uneasy under her gaze. "Well it doesn't matter, we are in the same house now and you have absolutely nothing to worry about! We are going to be good friends, you and I."

I smiled for maybe the first time that night. I had made it, and I was happy. I looked around the great hall in satisfaction, there was food on every table, people were scrambling about stuffing whatever they could get there greedy hands on.

I found my eyes wandering to the Slytherin table again, swimming in those gorgeous grey eyes. Though something kept troubling me, the same words were replaying over and over in my mind.

"_Yes, you will need knowledge to overcome the snake."

* * *

_

**A/N: Thankyou everyone for reviewing the last chapter. I hope this one was to your satisfaction! **

**please, if you read, do review!**

**Irish.M xoxoxo**


End file.
